


Handcuffs

by sunaskitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Riding, Sub Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaskitty/pseuds/sunaskitty
Summary: hinata cuffs kageyama to the bed
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Handcuffs

hinata always wondered what type of noises kageyama made. they aren't dating, but they are comfortable enough to give each other quick blowjob or hand jobs when no one is looking. hinata went down on kageyama a few times and hes always very quiet when doing this type of stuff, unlike hinata who is very loud and finds it hard to keep in his moans. its frustrating to hinata because whenever he can hear kageyamas moans, theyre very quiet but so addicting. he wants him to be louder, but kageyama refuses.

one time after practice, kageyama was getting changed and hinata was waiting for him to finish so they could walk home together. 

"what dumbass, stop staring at me." kageyama threw his bag at hinatas face causing him to dodge.  
"i wasn't staring at you" hinata stuck his tongue out resulting in kageyama rolling his eyes.  
"whatever, im almost done anyways" he said packing up the rest of his stuff. as soon as he was ready hinata grabbed kageyamas wrist and dragged him outside so they can go home  
"why are you in such a rush chill," kageyama explained panting out of breath as the small ball of energy in front of him kept running  
"its a surprise come on"  
they ran all the way to kageyamas house, stopping at the door

"your parents aren't home right yama?" 

kageyama shook his head in response as hinatas face turned into a smirk. he kept stirring impatiently as kageyama was reaching in his pocket to get his house keys.  
as soon as they opened the door, kageyama was rammed onto the floor with hinata straddling his waist kissing him deeply. as kageyama pulled back to grasp for air, he was immediately cut off with hinatas lips against his, feasting hungrily.  
"what is going on with you hinata" kageyama asked as he finally gathered the strength to push hinata off him.

"i got a surprise for you," hinata reached inside his bag pulling out a pair of handcuffs. kageyama looked confused, tilting his head slighty.  
"is that- uh, for me or for you?"  
"for you idiot come on," hinata grabbed kageyamas hand and dragged him upstairs and into his room, pushing him onto his bed. he straddled his hips once again and leaned down to kiss kageyamas neck. kageyama made a strangled groan in the back on his throat which he thought was quiet enough for hinata not to hear, but he did.

slowly, hinata made his way up to kageyamas ear, still sucking on his skin and whispered "stop holding back, please just this once,"  
he backed away and stared at kageyama, who just nodded. he was still a bit uncomfortable making loud noises in bed, but hinata knew if he wouldnt willingly make them, he would force them out one way or another.

kageyama took off his shirt and hinata grabbed his hands and cuffed them to the bed. "are you sure you know what you're doing dumbass"  
"yes im sure, just lay back and let me take care of you"

kageyama nodded and hinata took off his shorts and boxers and backed up until he was face to face with kageyamas dick. he grabbed it and licked a long wet stripe up kageyamas dick, which in response kageyama grunted. he slowly took the whole thing in his mouth, no teasing or foreplay as usual, he went straight for the base of his dick causing kageyama to moan. hinata looked up and saw kageyamas face and smirked, and continued to go deeper which resulted in him choking, spit dripping all the way down the kageyamas balls,  
"shit, hinata ah- stop stop stop" kageyama begged and hinata took his dick out of his mouth and leaned up, aligning his dick with his hole.  
he gave kageyama a look that said are you ready? kageyama nodded

slowly hinata pushed down causing them both to moan at the same time. he teased kageyama a bit by bouncing up and down, not fully seated on his dick yet, causing kageyama to moan loudly again. his face flushed with embarrassment as he didnt mean to moan that loud but hinata looked at him and said do it again. kageyama, being as stubborn as he is, said no.

hinata suddenly dropped down fully onto his dick with no warnings causing kageyama to scream, "SHIT-" they both stayed there panting for a few seconds until kageyama felt hinata rise up and drop his hips hard again. he kept bouncing until kageyama accidentally came inside him. kageyama let out a breath he didnt know he had been holding, cause it was finally over until he saw hinata turn around, so his back was towards kageyama and placed it back into his hole, again with no warning.

hinata wanted to rinse the moans out of kageyama as much as possible, cause this was probably the only time he would get to hear them. hinata wasted no time bouncing harder and faster, in which kageyamas only response was to gasp and moan loudly. hinata was truly a sadist. kageyama was tied up so he couldn't even get hinata to slow down. 

"shit shit, sho- fuck hah- slow down"

shoyo turned around and squatted on his dick and leaned his arms back so they were touching kageyamas knees and started bouncing again. kageyama threw his head back not even being able to speak at this point, only thing coming out was gasps. hinata bounced a few more times causing him to choke out and come inside him again while at the same time hinata came all over his stomach.

they laid there panting for a few minutes until shoyo leaned over and kissed kageyama. the kiss didnt last long until kageyama pulled away  
"untie me now"  
shoyo smiled and removed the handcuffs and was immediately pinned with kageyama on top of him smirking  
"you didnt think i would let you get away that easily huh"


End file.
